Erranti sentimenti dall'alto: letters from Heaven
by jeni-chan
Summary: Cosa fai quando hai l'eternità davanti?Parli di ciò che da vivo non hai mai avuto tempo di spiegare.  Snily, Sirmus, Dumbleward, Fremione e le solite adorabili coppie mainstream...
1. Heaven

LETTERS FROM HEAVEN: HEAVEN

Disclaimer: tutto di Row the Queen. I owe her so much :)

ATTENZIONE: é una raccolta a random di tutte le mie coppie preferite. Fremione e Snily in primis. Se non vi piacciono evitate insulti e shipwars, potrei scatenarvi addosso la furia di Crooshanks.

Enjoy... :)

HEAVEN

Non c'è più paura. Solo il vuoto, e la pace, finalmente.

Non c'è nessuno e ci sono tutti, basta pensare a qualcuno per fargli sentire la tua presenza.

Non è niente di fisico, solo impalpabili percezioni erranti.

non c'è ne tempo ne spazio, ne preoccupazioni ne problemi.

Ci sei solo tu, con i tuoi sentimenti e le tue emozioni, a combattere contro i fantasmi del tuo passato, contro tutti i tuoi errori, contro tutte le scelte che hai fatto.

Ci sei solo tu, con i tuoi ricordi, le tue gioie, gli affetti di un momento e gli amori di una vita; non sei più tu, ma solo l'astratto insieme della tua memoria.

Non puoi più provare dolore, ma ti porti dietro il tuo rancore e la tua passione.

é così il riposo eterno.

La pace e la possibilità di capire ciò che da vivo non ti spiegavi, e di poter finalmente chiarire le parole non dette, senza imbarazzo, vergogna, paura.

Perché in fondo cosa sono poche parole, rispetto all'eternità?


	2. Round 1: James&Lily

Letters from Heaven: Round 1- James & Lily, last wishes.

Disclaimer: purtroppo è tutto della Rowling. I personaggi, Tonks, le parole, Tonks, l'idea, Tonks... Sigh.

_**ROUND 1: JAMES AND LILY'S LAST WISHES**_

**JAMES**

Snape,

lo so, tu la ami. Ma la amo anche io.

Sono le nostre scelte che fanno di noi ciò che siamo. Tu hai scelto le arti oscure, io ho scelto lei.

Grazie di aver protetto Harry, a modo tuo.

Ora che sono qui e guardo indietro al mio passato, mi sento un idiota. Scusa per tutto ciò che ti ho fatto passare. Spero che ora potremmo essere gli amici che non abbiamo mai avuto l'occasione di essere.

Ti auguro tutto il bene del mondo.

Potter.

Padfoot e Moony, amici miei,

Perdonate Peter. Ha agito per paura. Non macchiatevi dei suoi errori, non vendicatevi di un uomo che non ha mai capito quale fosse la sua famiglia. Forse è stata colpa nostra, non aveva nessuno e una vecchia madre sulle spalle, forse avremmo dovuto essergli vicini. Non lo so, e forse nessuno lo saprà mai; ma come dicevi sempre, Moony, "essere comprensivi può salvare più di una vita".

Moony, non vergognarti mai di avere un piccolo problema peloso, e tu, Paddy, ricordati che ci sarà sempre un fratello a pensarti da quassù.

Badate a mio figlio.

Prongs.

**LILY**

Caro Sev',

Noi stavamo bene insieme. Ti amavo, ma tu hai rovinato tutto... Stavi cambiando, e hai toccato il fondo quel giorno, in riva al lago. Non ho mai amato qualcuno come ho amato te, nemmeno James. Allora perché l'ho sposato, ti chiederai. Perché... Perché sono una stupida. Mi piaceva, e speravo di spingerti a cambiare col tempo. Speravo che vedendo me e James, tu diventassi geloso e tornassi ad essere la persona che ho conosciuto e amato. In realtà tutto quello che ho fatto è stato di farti peggiorare ancora. Mi sento terribilmente in colpa. Hai vissuto la tua vita nel mio ricordo, mentre io ero riuscita ad amare e ad essere felice con James. La tua vita è stata rovinata dalla stupidità di una ragazzina convinta di sapere tutto, ma che in realtà non era altro che una Griffondoro troppo orgogliosa per ammettere di avere torto.

Severus, amore mio, potrai mai perdonarmi?

Grazie di aver protetto mio figlio... Il figlio che avrei preferito avere da te. Senza il tuo aiuto probabilmente non sarebbe vivo. Hai la mia eterna riconoscenza. So che probabilmente non avrà apprezzato il modo in cui ti comportavi con lui, ma so che non ti saresti mai comportato in modo diverso, perché Harry era figlio dell'uomo che mi ha portata via da te...

Con la lontananza capisco che non avrei mai dovuto sposare James, e che forse sarei stata più felice con te, ma ormai è troppo tardi per riparare i nostri errori; abbiamo sbagliato entrambi, ma forse saremmo state delle persone diverse, peggiori, senza questi errori.

Ti amerò per sempre.

Con amore,

Lily.

Harry,

Siamo davvero fieri di te. Sei diventato un uomo migliore di qualsiasi persona abbiamo mai conosciuto.

Hai sconfitto Voldemort, hai ritrovato il tuo padrino e hai saputo giudicarlo con il tuo cuore invece che con i tuoi occhi. Sei stato molto più intelligente di noi alla tua età. Hai partecipato al torneo tremaghi e ne sei uscito vivo, nonostante Voldemort ti aspettasse alla fine del percorso. Hai combattuto da eroe al ministero, e l'anno dopo a Hogwarts. Poi hai trovato gli horcrux, li hai distrutti e hai definitivamente sconfitto Voldemort.

Ma questo è quello che dicono i giornali e i libri di scuola. Quello che ci rende fieri di te é che hai sempre combattuto per ciò che amavi, sei stato capace di perdonare e capire le persone che ti hanno ferito. Sei stato coraggioso e leale, un vero Griffondoro. Hai sempre messo l'amicizia davanti a tutto, sei stato altruista, valoroso, cavalleresco, affettuoso.

Sei molto meglio di noi. Non avremmo mai potuto fare ciò che hai fatto tu.

Harry, ci riempi costantemente di orgoglio, e il nostro unico rimpianto è di non esserti stati vicini in tutte le prove che hai superato.

Sei sempre nei nostri cuori.

Con affetto,

I tuoi genitori, Lily e James Potter


End file.
